Single metal products rarely exhibit all of the properties that are desired. As a result, it is often necessary to combine or clad metals together to achieve a product having the desired properties. Through the roll cladding of metals, it is possible to put disparate metals together in a process that opens the door for design of exciting new products. Cladding is generally provided by compressing metal strips together with heat and/or pressure, through the use of a roll cladding mill or a press. However, conventional cladding has limitations with respect to edge-to-edge cladding. These limitations are addressed in the process described herein.